


A Very 118 Christmas

by kitkat0723



Series: Changing Pace [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: A very Fluffy fic, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Party, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Music, Not Beta Read, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: It's Holiday Time in the Newly renovated Diaz home. Family and friends gather and have fun, Buck and Eddie get some quiet time.
Relationships: Evan "Buck"Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Changing Pace [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956955
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been writing these out by hand and am trying to do it month by month. Hope you enjoy!

The past eight months have been quiet. Sometimes, too quiet to the point of leaving him restless. He grew up with silence and hates when it stretches out for too long. That’s why when he owned the loft, there was always some type of noise coming from somewhere, then when he moved in with Eddie and Christopher and the three of them shared a home, there was even more noise.   
Now, however, his new home is filled with noise, with family. Smiles and laughter, full wine glasses, and even a water glass or two. It’s happy and light. Nothing like it was in the past. Outside, the snow is falling at a steady clip but nothing that would force a road closure or power outage. It’s nice. The bay window him and Eddie installed seven months ago give everyone inside a look at the neighborhood lit up in all it’s holiday glory, a rainbow of color in any direction. His sister’s laugh filters in from the next room at someone’s joke. It’s a sound that makes Buck smile and he knows, the walls he helped repair and fix up missed her voice just like he did, even if she’d been here just three short weeks ago. The inside of his new home, his childhood home look as festive and as Merry as the outside.   
A nine-foot Eastern White Pine sits in the corner of the living room decked out top to bottom in red and white lights. Decorations and store-bought ornaments interspaced with childhood and handmade crafts, some new and some decades old are placed just right. Garland lines the handrail of the stairs, big red bows, placed at every three stairs. Ribbons and bows line the doorways and entryways to the downstairs rooms. Buck watches as his family, his friends, new and old mingle with each other, laughing and happy. Weights lifted off their shoulders.   
A scratch, some static, and a brief skip is heard before Christmas music starts to fill the space. Buck glances across the room and sees Eddie slipping the sleeve of the record neatly back into its proper place. Long fingers, one complete with a gold band, pass over the collection they’d started back in California and had only grown in the last eight months. Eddie’s hair is longer than when they left to start this journey, styled and combed back, how he used to wear it when they first met ages ago. His green henley, a match to Buck’s red one is stretched over tight and toned muscles. Buck can’t help but stare.   
Three years married, two moves, and a few job changes later, Buck never tires of watching the man he fell in love with. Eddie looks up and sends a blinding smile, his eyes saying it all. Tonya, their neighbor from down the street, walks over to Eddie and gestures around the room making him laugh. Buck is about to cross the room and join them when he’s stopped.   
Bobby’s standing there, kind eyes and an amused but curious look on his face. It’s nice to have the man he looked up to for years, here in the space he now calls home. “You’ll have to tell me what marinade you used on the Kebobs you made tonight. May and Athena claim we need them back at home.”   
It makes Buck laugh and blush slightly. He sips idly from the Gin and tonic he’d been nursing for the last bit of time before he replies. “Sure, although it’s your recipe, I just added more Cumin and Red Pepper.”   
Bobby smiles. “Good to know. So how’s the restaurant working out?”   
Buck grins. “It’s like working for you, except no alarms unless something is really bad. Still hot, still a rush.” He needed the rush and sometimes even being on the line isn’t enough to get his blood moving, but he loves it.   
Bobby chuckles and reaches out to pat Buck on the shoulder. “It’s nice to see you settled and happy, Buck.”   
“It’s nice to feel that way. Thank you, for making the trip.”   
Bobby sips from his water, looks around the room, out the window. “It wasn’t a problem, we all need a break. Besides, the snow reminds me of Saint Paul.”   
Buck can’t stop the wince. He knows how bad demons from the past plague his former captain, hell haunt them all. Bobby gives him a look. “I’m okay Buck. I heard something about ice skating though?” Bobby sends him a questioning look.   
Buck laughs. “There’s a rink at the park near here. I wanted to take the kids.”   
“We’ll all go.” Buck’s grin stretches across his face.   
“That will be awesome for all of us to spend time together, again. I’m gonna see where Eddie disappeared to.”   
Bobby nods. “It’s a great house.”   
“Thank you.”   
While searching for Eddie, Buck check’s on the food and their guests and heads downstairs where the kids have all migrated too and reminds them all to make sure to clean up after themselves. The teenagers give him eye rolls while the younger ones tell him they’ll remember. He finds his husband on the front porch, phone to his ear. Buck waits for the conversation to be over, catching one side of _‘yes, and sure, and no please don’t.’_ Eddie turns, a smile at his lips, stretching out a hand for Buck to take. He doesn’t need another invitation and wraps his fingers around Eddie’s. Eddie’s hand is a little chilly, so Buck runs his thumb over the knuckles.   
When Eddie slips his phone into his pocket, Buck looks up at him. “Who was that?”   
His husband sighs. “My sister. I know we’re not set to have move company, but Ariana wants to bring the boys for New Years'.”   
Buck shrugs. It’s not a big deal to him. “Okay. I’ll just go shopping after Christmas. It’s not an issue Eddie.”   
“She wanted to come this week, but since everyone is here I thought it might be a bit cramped, so I convinced her New Years is better.”   
Buck tugs Eddie to him, capturing his husband's lips briefly before letting him go. “We could have a million people in and out for the holidays, I wouldn’t care. I know you miss Ari and Soph, the boys, your Abuela and Tia Pepa. If they want to show up, they can. This is your home too Eddie.”   
Eddie takes a deep breath and lets it go, leaning in to kiss Buck again. He turns and tugs Buck back inside, their hands intertwined the whole time. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck and Eddie finish off the night together, content and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this!

When everyone is bunked down for the night in various places throughout the finally, newly renovated Diaz home, Buck and Eddie curled up on the sofa, a blanket thrown over their legs, drinking rapidly cooling hot chocolate. The only light in the entire downstairs is the Christmas tree and what light spills in from outside through the big bay window. Bing Crosby croons out melodies from the record player. Buck leans his head back against Eddie’s shoulder, content for a moment.    
“We had a good day,” he talks quietly, not wanting to break the tranquil feel they have right now.    
Eddie’s lips brush against his temple. “Mmmhmm. We really did. And we have our family here for a few more days.”    
Everyone made the journey for them, to celebrate a week early, to celebrate family.   
“You miss home?” Buck can’t help but ask. He loves the home they’ve created. The life they’re slowly building, but if Eddie wasn’t happy, or Christopher wasn’t happy, he’d leave it all behind and do whatever he could to make his husband and step-son happy.    
“You and Christopher are my home, Buck. They’re my family. Do I miss my family, sometimes yes.”    
Buck bit his lip, thought about his words before he spoke them. “We can list the house after the holidays. Go back to California.”    
Eddie nudges him until Buck sits up, turns to look at him. His amber colored eyes reflect the white light from the tree reflecting in them. “I like it here, even if it’s freezing right now. I love the home we’ve created within these walls. Our family can visit whenever they want, or we can go and visit them. This house, or wherever you and Christopher are, that’s my home.”    
Buck sighs. Eddie isn’t usually one for words, but he’s gotten better at it with help of therapy and time. Every once in a while, he’ll say something like that, and Buck’s heart completely melts. “Oh, Eddie.” He leans in to kiss Eddie. It’s soft and sweet, filled with love.    
“You and Christopher, wherever we go, that’s home to me.”    
The record player slows and whines, the hiss of the needle sounds before it rises and it stops turning. Buck gets up from the couch and pads over to their collection, and skims through it, finding the perfect one a small smile on his lips. He switches out the records and waits until it starts playing to turn around.    
A smile lights up Eddie’s face when he recognizes it, his head thrown back in a laugh that makes him seem years younger when the singing starts. It makes Buck’s heart skip a beat or two. He loves seeing Eddie so carefree like this. After everything they’ve been through in their pasts, separately and together, Eddie laughing is one of his favorite sights.    
Buck moves back towards the couch and falls into Eddie’s lap, catching his husband off guard, but smile nonetheless. He wraps his arms around Eddie’s neck, Blue eyes meeting brown before he moves in for a long, slow, kiss. They make out like a pair of teenagers, all lips and tongue and hands roaming until the record changes songs again. Their song, one of the first they danced to ages ago comes on. Buck pulls away and watches an adorable pout form on Eddie’s lips. He laughs as he stands and holds out a hand to Eddie.    
“Dance with me.” Eddie places a hand in Buck’s, rising to his feet. The pair move together in the space between the coffee table and the record stand. Eddie’s head rests on Buck’s shoulder as they move in circles. Buck’s eyes catch the clock above the mantle, noting the time. Smiling he moves his shoulder until Eddie picks his head up. Eddie stares up at him, white lights shining in Amber halos. Buck pulls him in closer, their lips a breath away from each other. “Happy Anniversary babe.”    
“Happy Anniversary, my love.” They each close the small distance between them, love in every slide of them together.    
They finish the dance, then shut off the record player and take their mugs to the sink. Hand in hand, they move through the house and up the stairs, peeking in on the kids automatically. They’re all sprawled out on Christopher’s floor, fast asleep. Slipping into their room, they go through their nighttime routine. After making love, twice, and after a quick shower, they slip back into bed. Eddie’s head rests on Buck’s shoulder, their legs intertwined. Drifting off to sleep, Buck knows their home is within each other and one of the snoring teenagers down the hall. Where they are isn’t important as long as they were together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work is slow going for now, but I managed to finish this! YAY!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments make my day. 
> 
> I've been working a lot, but you can scream at me on Tumblr @kitkat0723


End file.
